


NCIS Lunchdate

by HyperMint



Series: Summer Contacts: Revelations [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, NCIS, NCIS: Los Angeles
Genre: Magic Revealed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-23
Updated: 2015-06-29
Packaged: 2018-04-05 17:39:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4188900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HyperMint/pseuds/HyperMint
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony finds a surprising fellow Wizard in the employ of NCIS during a lunch date that Abby set up between the teams.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: These shows and characters are not mine, but I just like playing with them.

Tony DiNozzo sighed as he stretched on the hotel bed in the room he shared with Tim McGee.

His trip to London had been interesting to say the least, and he really did treasure the time he spent with Sherlock.

Dragging Hermione Granger into the case had just been icing on the cake.

Poor kid needed some excitement in her Muggle life and he’d been meaning to spend time with her and Ron Weasley for a while now.

Harry Potter was great and Tony did feel closer to him, but they were a quartet, now, and that meant Tony was going to spend time with them equally. He had a bit of time to make up to both Ron and Hermione, considering the time he’d already spent with Harry.

Hermione was getting there more than she was in May, but he still had nothing for Ron.

The redhead liked many things, but Tony – and call it the romantic in him, which was not that bad, _thank_ you, Abby – wanted it to be something special.

He already had something of an idea for Valentine’s Day, which Ziva David had managed to catch him at. He technically _was_ going on a date with three others, but only because two of them wanted someone they each trusted, so it wasn’t completely a lie.

Abby Scuito had been ecstatic that he was broadening his horizons in agreeing to ‘date’ a guy and told him in no uncertain terms to get out if he didn’t like him.

His watch beeped and he blinked as he came out of his thoughts.

Since Abby had begged to meet with the Los Angeles team, Vance and Hetty Lange finally decided to let them all get together for a day and Abby had cheerfully dragged him, McGee, Ziva and Gibbs all the way across the country to meet up with them.

They were supposed to meet up in the lobby around this time for a picnic that had been arranged in a nearby park, so Tony hauled himself up and made sure he was presentable before he opened the door to see Abby about to knock.

“Oh, there you are,” she beamed, bouncing excitedly.

“I’m ready,” he smiled back, letting her almost yank his shoulder out of its socket as she dragged him along.

“It’s gonna be great,” she gushed. “You’re going to like at least one person, I can feel it. And if I had to guess, it’s gonna be Deeks. He seems like your type of guy. He’s working with NCIS even though he’s still with the LAPD.”

“Sounds great, Abs.”

The group waiting for them consisted of the DC crew, a large black man, a smaller white man, a female that had to be Kensi Blye, a spiky haired blond which Tony immediately recognized as Eric Beale, and another, curly haired, blond who didn’t look very comfortable.

“Guys, this is Tony,” Abby announced. “Tony, that’s Sam Hanna, G. Callen, you already know about Kensi and Eric, and this is Marty Deeks. Hey, where’s Nell? She’s not here?”

“No,” Kensi shrugged. “I swung by her place, but I think she’s down with some kind of illness. Hetty said she would drop by.”

“It’s nice to meet you,” Eric smiled brightly at Tony, who grinned back.

The park wasn’t far, so they all decided to walk and it didn’t take long for Tony to find the cliques.

Kensi had joined Eric, McGee and Abby, while Ziva, Callen, Gibbs and Sam were in front of the group.

Tony looked over to see Deeks with his head down as he followed a few feet from Abby’s group.

“Deeks, right?”

Greyish blue eyes looked into his green and he hesitantly nodded. “Tony?”

“Yeah, nice to meet you,” they shook hands.

They walked together in silence and Tony tried to find something to say.

“You don’t want to be here, do you?” Deeks smiled slightly. “Don’t worry. I don’t either. I was actually about to go off on some errands before Eric finally managed to get a hold of me.”

“They sprung this on you, too, huh?”

“Yeah. Someone didn’t bother to tell me until a half hour ago.”

They wandered after their teams when Deeks turned back to him.

“I heard from Eric, who heard from Abby, that you were under WitSec? That couldn’t have been easy.”

Ah yes.

He’d almost forgot.

The past year had been one for the books and it was a stark reminder of why one should always check their facts before acting.

Long story short, he was trapped in his Animagus form by an obsessed lunatic and managed to hide at Hogwarts with the Trio he had gotten himself married to some years back. Said lunatic thought that he had overheard an incriminating conversation and wanted him silenced before word got out.

It would later be revealed that it was a misunderstanding and “Fred” Stevens had literally laughed himself sick when Jimmy Palmer told him that the Magical IRS – or MIRS – had gotten Tony in that predicament to begin with.

Doug Donners had made sure Tony was busy with his Muggle job when MIRS was lurking or someone would have either gotten punched or ended up in Africa.

That last option had happened only _once_ , thank you, and that had been pre-Plague.

After that debacle, Tony had returned to the office to find that a certain other Brit of his acquaintance had told the team that he’d been under Witness Protection.

Eames was _still_ dead when Tony ever got his hands on him.

“No, it wasn’t,” Tony smiled wryly. “You have no idea.”

There had been many times that he had wished he could jump to a student’s defense or push them out of the way or something, but he wasn’t able to.

Thankfully, though, the week he’d been left with the Benson triplets, he’d had a chance to get his comeuppance against the lunatic who had put him in that position to begin with.

What inevitably followed had been one of the most embarrassing things in his life.

Tony, under his cover as Agent, had forgotten that Houses took primary care of their own when he’d defended the sisters, so it had been a surprise when Ravenclaw Benson had wrote to _all_ the Ravenclaw Prefects telling about the brave ‘dog’ who had leaped to their rescue.

The Hufflepuff and Gryffindor sisters had wrote to their friends about Harry Potter’s dog and the story spread from there.

On the Hogwarts Express going back to school, he’d been shocked when he received a hero’s welcome from three quarters of the school. The Hufflepuffs, Ravenclaws and Gryffindors had shuffled him from one compartment to the other to coo over him as the Hero of Ravenclaw, the Savior of Hufflepuff – since he’d saved then First Year AJ Johnson on Halloween – and the Honorary Gryffindor.

At the end of the journey, he was _incredibly_ happy to see the Trio to a degree which he never thought possible.

After being a regular LEO for six years and NCIS/MNP for about ten, he wasn’t used to being praised like that for doing his job and he wasn’t sure how to handle it. Watching the students burst into tears when Padfoot – masquerading as Agent – had to leave, he knew that Sirius Black (who was innocent, thank you very much) was more deserving than he could ever be.

The Trio had surprised him when they thanked him for saving the triplets about two weeks after the truth came out.

He’d just been doing his job, but the Trio had acted like he’d gone above and beyond. Like… he didn’t have to and he’d begun having the suspicion that it had been because he wasn’t from Hogwarts.

It had been different when Sirius had been suspected as Agent, because he had been defending a Housemate along with her family, but Tony was exempt from that because he wasn’t Alumni?

It seemed like only the Hogwarts students could take care of each other and Tony had to shake his head at them.

House lines really did run deep.

The combined group finally reached the picnic area and Abby had everyone doing something almost immediately.

The picnic supplies had been brought by everyone and the LA team had set things up before going to get their DC counterparts.

It was a standard issue little picnic hut that seemed to be everywhere in the country, no matter what state you were in.

They had mostly packed cold lunch supplies, so the fire grill wasn’t needed.

Tony eventually found himself leaning against a nearby tree after eating a sandwich with chips and pasta salad, along with cookies and two different cakes for dessert. The others were in the hut, doing some word game that Hetty had threatened them into playing, she having called minutes ago, but Tony was content with watching and enjoying the early July sun.

He eventually noticed Deeks nearby as he sat back against the trunk of a tree.

The word game their teams were playing didn’t have enough room for all of them, so Tony had bowed out first before Deeks went after him to keep him company a little.

Tony personally thought it was so that he could move into his head for a bit without hesitation, but he didn’t truly mind. He could commit himself to thinking of what to do with Ron’s claim on his time. The four of them were going to do something for Valentine’s Day – even if it killed him -, he was going to do something with Ron, then he figured it only fair to go back to Harry, then Mi… Then, of course, they had to make time to do things as a quartet…

Provided the Order didn’t make them sever ties completely.

Sure, others would probably scoff at that, but it was something he had been very suspicious of and he couldn’t let go of it.

In fact, Mrs. Weasley would probably lead the cha –

Hey.

Would you look at that.

Tony frowned as he stared at the bird on top of the hut. It looked familiar, he knew it did because he’d seen it in a few books he’d had to use for one reason or another, but he couldn’t for the life of him remember what in Merlin’s name it was.

He knew that it was one of the creatures that only magic could see and he was fairly certain that Mi or Hagrid could cheerfully fill him in on it, but…

He tilted his head and shook it.

What did it matter? It wasn’t dangerous – he thought and was almost ninety five percent certain of it – and it seemed clearly more content to stare at Deeks, anyway, who was watching it with a fond smile on his face and –

Tony’s thoughts screeched to a halt.

No way.

No freaking way.

He felt a smile growing on his face as excitement flooded him.

It was rare that he got to actually run into another NCIS Wizard – even rarer when they were a former cop - and it helped to know that he wasn’t the only one on a high profile team. There were at least two others at last count overseas, but Deeks – if his gut was right and he really did have magic – would be the first in North America that actually knew some of what he went through.

Making sure that the others were still playing their game, Tony carefully sidled over and leaned back against the same tree with a sigh.

“Pretty, isn’t it?” he relaxed.

“Hm? Oh, yeah. Nice day.”

“I was wondering if you knew what kind of bird that was,” Tony nodded up at it.

Deeks glanced up at it and smiled slightly. “I know it’s North American. It was always one of my favorite animals in school and I think I’ve been seeing this particular one for years. I can tell because…” Tony smiled as realization dawned and Deeks’ eyes widened before his head whipped around to stare at him. “You… you can see…”

Tony grinned conspiratorially before holding a hand out and letting a ball of light appear in his palm.

The grin slowly faded as the blond hurried back to the others, telling them to deal him in, the look on his face not one that Tony had ever experienced outside of official duties.

Because instead of the other’s answering smile, the blond’s horrified look made him start thinking that there was something deeper there.

** *


	2. Chapter 2

Tony frowned at the back of the other man’s head as the blond had inserted himself with Abby’s group.

Deeks had been tossing him looks since they found out about the other’s magic and Tony caught him at it again before he returned to Abby’s debate of whether she had left her small medallion – handmade by one of her friends from the convent – in her stuff or had taken it somewhere.

Gibbs had noticed and Tony noticed his noticing, but had told him that it was some kind of misunderstanding that was going to be cleared up at the hotel.

Which was going to happen, even if Tony had to use his Animagus cover to follow the blond home.

Gibbs must’ve told the others that the situation was being taken care of, because there had been no forthcoming irate teammates to ream him out.

He amended that when Callen sidled up to him, leaving the others to go ahead.

“Agent Callen.”

“Agent DiNozzo.”

“Anything I can do for you?”

“Deeks ran awfully fast away from you,” he noted.

“Look,” he stopped the smaller man. “It’s a misunderstanding that is between me and him. I plan on clearing it up ASAP, but it may take some time. I didn’t threaten him or anything, but I thought talking to him was going to be fun. I certainly hadn’t expected him to hare off.”

Callen studied him thoughtfully before nodding. “Alright. But, I do want both of our teams to get along in the future. _All_ members.”

“No promises right now,” Tony’s gaze tracked to the blond, who looked quickly away. “And I don’t know if it’s only me, either.”

Callen quietly walked beside him until they got to the hotel.

The LA team was invited up to their rooms and Tony patiently waited for his chance, which came about a half hour later.

He was hiding in wait for the blond and finally managed to manhandle him into the room he and McGee had, magically slamming the front and closet doors shut as he toppled the younger man onto his bed.

“Okay, look,” Tony didn’t like how the blond immediately scrambled to the closet, eyes on Tony at all times. “Deeks, stop running from me, alright? Look, I’m all the way over here. I’m not going to touch you, but you have to talk to me. Is it because I’m magic, too?”

The blond swallowed. “You won’t keep me here forever, right?”

“I just need you to answer some things before I let you go and if you never want to see me again, I’ll understand more instead of having to keep covering for you. You really don’t know Abby when she’s got a mystery to solve.” He still didn’t understand why she sometimes followed him around with binoculars, but that was just Abby’s way. She would do whatever she could to gather clues.

Deeks eyed him nervously, wand already out. “How can I trust you to not attack or something?”

Tony sighed, holding his wand out. “Disarm me, then. Go on, I won’t attack. You know how wizards don’t give up their wands to people they don’t really know, so you’ll understand the position I’m putting myself in. But I need your word that _you_ won’t attack _me_. We’re supposed to be getting to know each other, remember? Abby said that multiple times.”

He bit his lip before giving a jerky nod and bringing Tony’s wand to him. That made him calm a little, to know that he was in control of the weapons. “So, you wanted questions answered. Ask away.”

Making sure to not make any sudden movements, Tony let his arms relax by his side. “I don’t normally have people look at me like I’m Voldemort when I’m trying to be nice to them.”

“You’re not afraid to say his name?” the blond tilted his head. “I usually don’t hear – wait. I have not been afraid of him.”

“Then why the avoidance? You have to know I’m not going to attack when your back’s turned.”

“Yeah, well, me and the magical world aren’t exactly the best of friends. I’m Muggleborn.”

“… and that’s supposed to mean something to me? Wait,” the pieces suddenly clicked. “Excessive bullying. You mean to tell me that you didn’t go to a local school or something?”

“No. I got a letter to NorCal and I went there.”

Tony stared at him. Northern California – or NorCal to the Magical World – had a boarding school that went up to seventh year, much like Hogwarts and Creswell. Mostly, those with magic in their families were accepted, but there were a slowly growing minority of Muggleborns that went there, too.

Merlin, of _course_ , Deeks would think Tony was going to make his life miserable.

“Oh, no. No, no, no. Listen, I would never hurt a Muggle or Muggleborn unless they start it first. One of my closest friends is Muggleborn and she’s got one more year of school left. One of my other friends would be thrilled to have a Muggleborn Wizard because I honestly think Ron would ask Mi heaps of questions if Mi wasn’t a girl. My dad was a Muggle, Mom was a witch, I work with Muggles, one of my friends had magic sporadically in her family, so I don’t quite think she’s anything resembling a Pureblood… My cousin married a Muggle, for heaven’s sake, and works with a bunch in his own office. One of the partners I used to have as a cop had both Magic and Muggle in his family and his best friend was Muggle. I have a Pureblood friend who wishes he was Muggleborn and I went to school with three Purebloods who didn’t care if I was Mixed. Not all of us are horrible to Muggleborns, although that tide’s shown change over the last decade… Hell, not all of us _care_ about blood. Deeks, I would never hurt you for something not in your control. I don’t care and I know at least five others who would love to meet you, Mi being one of them. I don’t know if anyone’s told you this, but it’s okay to be Muggleborn. It’s not your fault and I’m not about to punish you for it. And I will try to keep you safe if you agree to Abby’s gestures of friendship between our teams. My MNP super, Donners, could care less, himself.”

They fell into silence as the blond thought it over.

“Agent Levy says that not all Muggleborns need to be afraid,” he finally spoke. “And, Lyn tells me about her family a lot, too. She’s a grandmother type who works in the file room…”

“Alright, so you do have two others in your circle,” he breathed in relief. Support systems were very important to have, too.

“You will be here tonight, right? I can’t promise anything, but… I believe you,” Deeks told him. “May need to think a little.”

A ghost of an idea entered Tony’s mind and he wondered if it was too soon to offer. “Have you spoken to Hetty about it?”

“ _Why_?” he stared incredulously. “Wait. _She_ knows about magic, too?”

“She is your Head of Operations,” Tony explained. “Vance, Hetty and others like them in NCIS offices all over the world have been told about magic. Vance even has it and one other… I forget, but you are not alone at NCIS. Especially on the field teams.”

“Will I have to tell her?” Deeks frowned.

“I think Abby said something about her coming later today. Tell you what, why don’t we both tell her? She already knows about me. No problem.”

“Are you sure?” the small voice made Tony smile warmly.

“I’ll be right beside you. And if all doesn’t go well, I can make sure you’re reassigned somewhere else.”

“That ship’s sailed a few months back,” he smiled slightly back.

“Well, then I’ll sic Dumbledore on her.”

“You know Professor Dumbledore?”

“All the Hogwarts teachers.”

“Hm,” Deeks mused. “I don’t think Dumbledore would be much of a challenge.”

“I will gladly twist Snape’s arm. He’s a jerk. I won’t feel guilty about making him go face to face with Hetty.”

“That’s cruel and unusual punishment.”

“Not if you know Snape, it’s not…”

They stayed a few minutes longer before leaving the room and rejoining the others.

“Oh, hey, where have you two been?” Eric looked up at them as they settled on the sofa together. “Have you seen Callen? He’s been gone a long time.”

“Thought I saw him in the lobby,” Gibbs frowned at his cards.

When Callen got in later, there was a thoughtful look on his face that he wouldn’t explain to even Sam.

* *

Hetty looked from Tony to Deeks as she sipped her tea.

“Mr. Deeks,” she finally said. “As much as I appreciate the knowledge that another under my care is of the magical variety, I must ask why this wasn’t brought to my attention before.”

Tony smiled slightly. “Deeks went to NorCal.”

Hetty’s face cleared and she nodded, lips pursed. “That Headmaster… Mr. Deeks, this is a tad late, but welcome to NCIS.”

“Thanks,” he ducked his head, shoulders slumping in relief.

“I told you she knew about it,” Tony nudged him.

“For many years,” she nodded.

Deeks looked between the two of them. “Well, I’m glad we know about each other,” Deeks held out a hand for Tony, who shook it with a grin.

“I presume the pair of you have amended any misunderstandings,” Hetty took another sip of tea.

“Yeah,” Deeks nodded, stuffing his hands in his pockets kind of bashfully.

“As a matter of fact,” Tony smiled slightly. “I’m going to be heading off to a wedding very soon and I’m sure you’ll be more than welcome to tag along.”

“Me?” Deeks was surprised. “We barely know each other.”

“Icebreakers can do more than you think to foster good friendships,” Hetty smiled slightly.

“So,” Tony smiled widely. “We’ll straighten out the details back at the hotel. I can’t speak for sure about the Delacour crowd, but I know you can rest easy with the Weasley crew. Except for maybe Fred and George. You better ward your food and drink around those two. And don’t accept banana smoothies from anyone with the initials S and H. I vaguely remember something about dust bunnies and running in the rain.”

“Okay…”

Hetty chuckled before finishing her tea and standing from her chair. “Gentlemen, I suggest we get moving before we are missed. Mr. DiNozzo, after you.”

“Yeah, about that,” Tony looked down at her. “You do know this is your office and I have no idea where I’m going, right?”

** *


	3. Chapter 3

“I’ll miss you,” Abby almost choked Kensi at the airport the next day.

“Don’t be a stranger,” Kensi hugged back.

The team was heading back to DC and the LA team was seeing them off.

Tony shook hands with Eric and Kensi and Sam, but when he got to Callen, the smaller man dragged him into a hug.

“Uhm…”

“What? Abby said don’t be afraid to give out hugs,” he allowed a small smile to cross his lips. “I noticed you made up with Deeks,” his greenish-blue eyes tracking the blond snickering with Abby. “That’s good.”

Tony nodded, cheerfully remembering the way the blond had opened up to him slowly but surely. He even gave Tony a Chocolate Frog with yet another Albus Dumbledore card, but traded his recent edition Harry Potter card with him, instead.

Tony almost died laughing at it and resolved to get the kid’s autograph next time he saw him.

“So, I guess we’ll be seeing you more in the future, then,” Callen nodded, a strange glittering in his eye.

“I hope so,” Tony let the other man move on to Gibbs and grabbed Deeks.

“We’ll have the best time at the wedding,” he promised, slapping the blond as he let go.

“Okay,” he beamed.

“And don’t be surprised to see an owl show up,” he added. “It’s going to be either white, wearing a purple tag or a ball of feathers that you would need a butterfly net for. How Ron gets that owl to do anything, I’ll never know. Had to threaten it with barbecue sauce last time to get it to behave.”

“Wouldn’t that be against some sort of owl rights code or something?” he grinned.

“Don’t give Mi ideas and for heaven’s sake, don’t ask about SPEW.”

“Spew?”

“… never mind.”

“Have a safe trip,” Eric told them all. “We’ll meet up again.”

“You better believe it,” Abby grinned.

The team took their carry-ons and headed for their plane, Tony taking one last look at Deeks, who waved. A sparkle coming from the hand at the blond’s side made him grin and wave back.

He was glad he made a new Magical friend. Just one more to add to his collection.

**


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading everybody! See you at 'Cycles of Life', the next installment of Summer Contacts.

About a week later, Deeks called Tony while the Italian was on a lunch break with Palmer and Fred Stevens, one of the MNP Agents at the Yard.

“Hey, Deeks,” Tony took the phone back from speaker mode and Palmer and Fred went back to their lunches. “What’s up?”

 _“Just thought I’d confirm the details about the wedding,”_ he answered. “ _And it’s quite honestly the only thing that’s making sense around here. Sam and Kensi are doing fine, and Hetty, but Callen’s been laughing at nothing sometimes and Nell’s making Eric do Post runs. No one’s seen her for at least a week and I would think that she was hiding at home, except Hetty and Kensi’s reported sightings just this morning. I think I’ll welcome the vacation since everyone else’s gone nuts.”_

“No prob. Palmer’s going, too. And another friend of ours. She’s a JAG Marine and I think you’ll like her.”

“Tell him to bring a present or something,” Fred poked the Italian. “Only good form.”

“And we’re staying for Harry’s birthday,” Palmer reminded.

“I was going to help him after the wedding,” Tony frowned at him. “Get a wedding present and take your money. You’re going to buy a birthday present after the wedding and I would rather not have the present discovered before then. Believe me, it will be if you keep it in the house.”

_“Okay. Wedding present bought and wrapped, birthday present after wedding.”_

“Yeah. Don’t worry, you’ll have so much fun with everybody. They’ll invite you over for everything after the wedding, whether you want to or not,” Tony cheerfully informed him.

But at that moment in time, he had no idea just what life would have in store for him as it went through its never ending cycle.

** * End * **


End file.
